


Friendship is About the Journey

by Bookwormscififan



Series: AHWM Stories [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: Adventuring, Gen, You’re on a boat, on the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: After you’ve chosen to go adventuring with the captain, you keep convincing yourself that you made the right decision
Series: AHWM Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183958





	Friendship is About the Journey

Friendship is about the journey.

That’s what you tell yourself every time he goes away.

You may be first mate, close friend, but by no means are you commander. Only the treasure is commander here.

You know he’ll talk to you when he wants to. You know he had a schedule before you came along. Your arrival won’t change it.

So why do you still feel like something’s gone wrong?

Friendship is not just about the journey.

Captain Magnum plays go fish with you on Friday nights, and you have pirate ditties on Saturdays.

From Sunday to Thursday he sends the ship on tireless journeys to find treasured gold or golden treasure.

You swear he’s purposely forgotten you on multiple trips.

As you sit in your cabin, staring at the ruined photo of you and Mark, you sometimes wonder:

Is friendship about the journey?


End file.
